This invention relates to portable and collapsible saunas, in particular to a collapsible sauna with easy assembly and disassembly.
Portable and collapsible saunas are known. The main advantage of these types of saunas over permanent saunas is portability enabling them to be used in any location. However, some prior art saunas require tools and a considerable amount of time to assemble.
Several solutions have been proposed, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,254 teaches a structure including a plurality of detachable frame members covered by an enclosure material. However, assembly of such a structure is complicated and the structure requires a space to be dedicated for erection. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,058 teaches a sauna apparatus including a tent overlying and enclosing a cot. Located at one end of the tent is a hole for enabling a patron to recline on the cot with his head extending through the hole. Two drawbacks of this invention are that the user""s head must be placed outside the tent, and since the patron has to lie down on the cot, only a certain percentage of the user""s body is subject to the sauna experience. Yet another drawback of this invention is a tendency of condensation to drip onto their body in the tent during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible and portable sauna that can be easily assembled and dissembled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable sauna which doesn""t drip onto an occupant and which will fit into a bathtub thereby avoiding potential damage to a floor.
A portable sauna is provided which has a collapsible frame dimensioned to fit within a bathtub and configurable between an erected and collapsed configuration by resilient bending. A collapsible cladding is mounted over the frame and defines an enclosure when the frame is in the erected configuration. A doorway is provided through the cladding for permitting ingress and egress and a door is mounted to the cladding for closing the doorway. A steam generator is mounted within the enclosure.
The enclosure is may have a downwardly facing generally concave shaped top to direct any moisture condensing thereon along the collapsible cladding.
The sauna may further include a base substantially of cedar within the enclosure.
The collapsible frame may be securable to the base.
The cladding may have an opening therethrough for admitting a hand-held shower.
The portable sauna may further include at least one seat erectable within the enclosure and the seat may be of knockdown configuration.